


Kisses in Closets and Wars In Space

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Black Paladin Allura, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, hunk angst too, i use garcia as lance's last name, lance has seven sisters where did they come from
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance had fallen in love with Matt so easily. But things never got to be easy did they.Matt just wanted to get back to Lance and his family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm bored in math. This doesn't happen in other subjects, but math? Oh yeah, let's have some cute Latte fluff. Oh did I say fluff? I meant one paragraph of them being cute boyfriend's and then ANGST.
> 
> also, lots o swearing bud

Lance squeaked as Matt Holt-the Matt Holt, as in the genius-tugged him into a broom closet on Lance's way to his dorm. 

Matt Holt grinned big and wide at him and leaned in.

* * *

Lance stumbled out of the broom closet into his friend and guardian angel Hunk's waiting arms half an hour later. Matt Holt had just kissed the living daylights out of him. Lance looked up at Hunk and tried to communicate this with him in babble-because at the moment babble was the only form of communication Lance Garcia was capable of. 

Hunk smiled fondly at him and slung him over his shoulder. Lance swore he saw a hand peek out of the closet and wave to him.

* * *

Three days later Lance found himself back int the closet, Matt Holt's gorgeous smile staring back at him.

Lance shrugged, his next class was flight sims and he wasn't going today.

Matt Holt smartly took that as an invitation and wrapped his arms around Lance's neck and pressed their lips together.

Lance smiled against Matt's mouth before sucking gently on his bottom lip in a plea, Matt eagerly complied.

* * *

Matt continued to pull Lance into closets and empty classrooms, and it took him a whole three moths to finally pull him in at a bad time.

Lance raised a brow at Matt before pecking him on the lips and leaping back into the hallway in an attempt at getting to his test on time. Mat trailed after him, pathetically batting a hand in his direction in a sad attempt at bringing him back.

Lance threw a compensation wink in Matt's direction before racing off.

* * *

 No one had eyed this interaction strangely because after three days of kissing the two had evolved into a much more boyfriend-esque relationship. Also. Matt and Lance were both loudmouths and hadn't even attempted at keeping their kissy times secret.

One might say the couple were dating, but neither cared much for labels or introducing each other to their sisters yet.

Matt had a terrifying hacker sister named Katie who he often rambled proudly about, Lance figured she was probably scary because she could stalk his internet history with ease, his sisters tho...There were  _six of them._ Of course, he too rambled proudly over them.

The both of them were dorks.

* * *

 Right before Kerberos Matt met Lance's Mothers and his sisters.

They nearly  _ate_ _him_ , but Lance said his giant mass of family liked and approved of him, so Matt was pretty cool with all of it.

Matt had made Lance promise to be his date to the stupid parade for when he got back from Space, Matt wanted Lance and his family around him as soon as he got back, he'd be spending months away from them after all.

But Matt Holt never came back from Kerberos with his crew.

* * *

 Lance cried into Hunk as the watched the funeral on TV, no one on Earth knowing that the two of them were people that should be invited to that sort of thing. Hunk let Lance burrow into his shoulder as he stared at the screen.

He wasn't going to let anyone hurt Lance like that again, no one got to make promises to him and dare to go back on them, no one got to die on Lance like that again.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt stared out at the arena. He was going to fucking die. He was going to fucking die and he was never going to get to introduce Lance to his family or propose to him or see Katie or his mom ever again and he was never going to smile proudly as Katie got into the garrison or got her first boyfriend or girlfriend.

Matt nodded. Space sucked.

* * *

Lance met Pidge Gunderson when he got promoted to fighter pilot when Keith Kogane dropped out. They didn't really look like Matt, both their haircut and their stature was shorter. And Matt had a mullet.

But their hair was the same colour and they were wearing Matt's glasses. The same exact glasses.

Lance never quite got over Pidge's Matt-ness, though Hunk was always there to remind him that it was probably just a coincidence.

* * *

Lance stared at Pidge's picture of them and 'his girlfriend'. It was _Matt's_  treasured picture of him and his little sister Katie.

And it kept popping up wherever he went. Why was Matt still haunting him? He was trying to move on like Matt had made him promise if anything happened to him Kerberos. (Nothing was supposed to have happened in space though, Matt was supposed to still be here with him).

He didn't flirt with Allura and Keith because he was into them. He flirted with everyone who passed his way so he could fulfill his promise.

But that stupid picture was keeping him from that. So maybe the picture wasn't really that bad. (Hunk said that type of thinking wasn't healthy. But neither was having a dead boyfriend and being ripped away from his family.)

* * *

Matt stares up at Shiro confused as he tackles him to the ground, a knife shoved into his leg, "You have Lance and Katie to get back to." And then Matt's being pulled away and Shiro's diving into the arena. 

* * *

Pidge announces to the world that she's a girl and all Lance can think is  _Matt'slittlesisterKatieMatt'slittlesisterKatieMatt'slittlesisterKatieMatt'slittlesisterKatieMatt'slittlesister KatieMatt'slittlesisterKatieMatt'slittlesisterKatieMatt'slittlesisterKatieMatt'slittlesisterKatie..._

__

Lance squaks out something in distress, and what does Hunk mean he figured? But wait, they're talking about Matt. Lance knew Shiro had clearly survived, but Shiro was a great deal better built, Matt?  _Lance_ beat Matt when they sparred sometimes.

But...Matt might actually be alive? His boyfriend's alive? The love of his fucking life is alive? The love of his fucking life is alive and he's going to see him again,and no one can stop him.

* * *

Matt lets the rebels pull him away, rushing him out of the screwed up labour camp he's been kept prisoner in.

He's gonna live. He's gonna live and see Mom and Katie and Lance and everyone again.

So Matt steps into the light and joins the rebels, because he's going to keep his family safe and find Shiro, if the bastard's still alive, and his dad and bring them home.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt sits through the meetings as the rebels scream at each other. If their cause is hopeless, if Voltron is real.  
  
He has a new leg now, a blue one that a strange alien species had given him to replace the Galra one. They had pointy ears and glowing crescents under their eyes, and told him  it matched his "quintessence" or something.   
  
He fiddles with his leg, trying to find any special tricks that might've been added to it. The rebels don't know what to do with him and Matt isn't going to reveal his skill and knowledge of chem and engineering until he knows he can trust them.   
  
He wishes Lance was with him. Lance has always been good at finding the trustworthy  and sussing out the jerks. Lance was also a pilot, something the rebels needed.   
  
When Lance flew Matt tended to swoon. Lance wasn't the most skilled pilot, but Matt wasn't sure anyone else loved it as much as him. It showed when he was flying, in the graceful turns and slight flourishes. The gentle hand you could see him use.   
  
He was too good for cargo. It wasn't fair that the Garrison were a bunch of bigots who didn't want a trans boy in Fighter class.   
  
Lance had always said he was used to it. Matt had hated it when he said that, Lance shouldn't have to be.   
  
He wonders what Lance would think now. He'd be thrilled at the prospects of alien culture, the dork would get off on shit like that.   
  
Matt smiles slightly, he needs to get back to Lance. That means he needs to get into the mess of Galra computers and machines to help win this war. It's where he can help.   
  
Matt looks up. He'll win this war and go home to Lance and tell him all about it.                                                       

* * *

Hunk pulls Lance into the kitchen and bakes for him every day for a week.  
  
This is his way of showing he's worried and wants Lance to talk about his feelings. Then Hunk will share his and they'll hug it out so they both feel better. But Lance can't seem to find it in him to talk.   
  
Matt's alive, his Matty's alive.

Matt’s little sister Pidge doesn't know who he is. Doesn't know how much he knows about Matt. Doesn't know how much he's been hurting.  
  
When Hunk slides cupcakes with Blue icing in front of him Lance forces a smile.   
  
He doesn't want Hunk to have to deal with anymore of his problems.   
  
"How are you doing, bud? I know it's hard for you being apart from your Nana right now."   
  
Hunk has feelings too, and even though Lance isn't able to share- Hunk should.   
  
Hunk's mask of positivity cracks and he falls next to Lance.

“She's on her own! I used to visit her on the weekends, but know it's just her in that empty old house…” Hunk’s sobs drown out the rest of what he was saying.

Lance hugs him tight, “Hunk.”

He looks up at that, “Hunk, do you honestly think my moms and my sisters would leave your Nana by herself?”

That helps relax him a bit, but Lance knows his friend well enough that he doesn't leave it at that. He pulls him up and demands cookies and the two of then bake, a smile slowly working its way onto Hunk’s face.

* * *

Matt works in tech and starts getting things going. The rebels are great and all... but none of them understand the Galra that  they've filched.  
  
Matt's whole family has never done anything but science. He takes to the work like he does to all fields of Science.   
  
Like it's the worst thing in the world... _and no, Katie doesn't get to be better than me at this she's four years younger than me._   
  
Katie isn't here, but picturing her trying to best him keeps himself from banging everything into the wall.   
                                                              
A ring on his finger gleams as he types.

* * *

Lance flirted with Nyma because Hunk was worried. Hunk was scared that if Matt ended up being dead Lance would break down.  
  
(He probably would).   
  
Nyma was hot...but she wasn't Matt. Matt was excited squeals and video game date nights. He was sugar filled tea because Matt considered himself "too good for coffee". He had  screamed into Lance’s pillows when he found out Lance had never watched or read the Harry Potter movies.   
  
Nyma was not enough.   
  
So he didn't even entertain her when she starts comparing him to Keith, Matt was out there. And Lance would do whatever he could to get back to him.   
  
But when she hits him over the back of the head with something, he can't help but think Keith would've dodged it.

* * *

A new recruit notices the ring when he's teaching them how to work the Galra tech. They've come from a Balmera and don't know about wedding rings.  
  
Matt smiles and explains.   
  
_Matt squeaks as Lance's little twin sister Angel and Cara squeeze him tight on both sides. Lance grins at him from where he's been trapped between his other four sisters._   
  
_Matt swoons a bit and beams back._   
  
_The twins giggle._   
  
_Matt remained trapped between the twins for most of the day, sometimes the other two little siblings, Joan and Mia, would join in. It turns  into a group hug, but for the most part it was just Angel and Cara._   
  
_They'd filled the blackmail file up with stories of Lance's babysitting escapades that seemed to happen quite frequently, Raina and Tess always sneaking out._   
  
_Then their mother Rosa had come by and eagerly joined in on the stories. Apparently Lance had once gotten into his mother's' underwear drawer and when they found him he was teething on a bra._   
  
_Matt had laughed gloriously._   
  
_..._   
  
_Lance's mothers Julie and Rosa park themselves down next to him. They would tease and gift Matt with childhood stories of Lance for the most of the day. Tessa and Raina would eagerly throw some into the mix as well._   
_  
_ It's sweet, but Matt notices a figure off to the side. It’s Natalia, Lance’s mama. The one Lance is closest to, his favorite. She watches, observing Matt.

  
_When her family signs to her she responds but it's clear where her attention is._   
  
_..._   
  
_Natalia pulls him aside when everyone's hunting down Narnia, she stares him down and Matt smiles lopsided._   
  
_She's trying to intimidate him, and maybe it's working- but Lance is pretty much the love of his life so he's going to take it._   
  
_She seems to like that, and then opened her palm and..._   
  
_A ring sits there._   
  
_He looks up at her, there's no way this could be true. But she nods to it. Matt's smile lights up brilliantly before he signs an eager thank you to her. He jumps up, hugging the life out of her before he can stop himself._   
  
_She laughs at that, but he thinks that the fact that he signed to her might have been what put the proud grin on her face._   
  
...   
  
When Matt had seen the ring in Natalia's hand he'd known he had to marry Lance. He didn't want anyone else to put that ring on his finger. He didn't want to put a ring on anyone else's finger. He took the ring and  hung it around his neck on a chain, planning to propose to Lance the moment he got off the Kerberos ship.   
  
The next time he see’s Lance, he’s going to propose to him… if Lance doesn’t decide to do it first.

* * *

Lance started going into every battle with one real mission in mind.  
  
Find Matt.   
  
The best way to accomplish this was to do whatever Pidge needed, no questions asked. Even if he never saw Matt,again he'd make sure Matt would get his little sister back. Katie had always been the light of his life.   
  
So if Pidge asked him to fight off angry Galra while they downloaded something, he did it.   
  
He tried to use his bayard as a gun and a smashy thingy at the same time, it seemed to have the best results. He’d do whatever he had to for the data.   
  
And as long as Pidge got what they needed, Lance would lie to everyone about why it took so long. If it meant the Holt siblings would be reunited, it was all worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...  
> Who else has had a fun four months? Hahaha...  
> I blame writers block! Yeah I'm a mess, sorry my dudes. Thanks for all your comments and kudos in the meantime!  
> I'll try and have the next update up...soonish.

Somehow being Tech Support managed to launch Matt into a position of higher power. One day he’d been sorting through some of the Galra files he’d hacked into and a stream of rebels had gushed into his office complaining about the Head of their group.

Matt had done his best to sort through their problems, recommending strategies to deal with annoying bosses and promising them that things wouldn’t be like this forever.

They’d kept coming back, and Matt might have probed them for information on the going ons of the different departments. An Altean from explosives spilled the formula for one of his bombs, a Balmeran from foreign affairs-and didn’t that bring up memories from the Garrison-let loose something about trade with the Olkarri.

Matt thinks they might’ve heard of the story he told to one of the trainees, the story about Lance. He thinks it helped them realise he had a heart.

The other Heads’ didn’t seem to.

Sometimes Matt feels a little guilty about it all, but in the end he needs the information to get to his father, and then to get home.

Then, one day, he finds himself in a different office with slightly different responsibilities and a much bigger title.

* * *

 Lance sat in the star room. They’d taken out Zarkon. But, apparently the douche had been smart enough to carry on his legacy with an annoying son named Lotor.

Another roadblock on the way to Matt.

And then there was the small matter of Shiro being gone.

His team was struggling, with Pidge overworking and Hunk not working to his full potential. Not to mention Allura desperately trying to hold it together as she worked at bonding with the Black Lion-Keith having decided to pass the reigns over to someone who was a more seasoned leader. Then, Keith was going to get seriously injured as he worked himself to death in the training room.

Lance did his best to watch Pidge’s workload and encourage Hunk to work more while coping with one of the few people who had known he and Matt had been together disappearing. Shiro had been proof that Matt could’ve escaped the Galra and...remembered him. Shiro hadn't, not really, but there were moments when he thought…

It didn't matter now, Allura was working together to lead the team, with Allura taking over Black temporarily as they searched for Shiro.

Lance sighed as a star went soaring across the sky, breaking apart as it gained traction in the distance. Maybe his family would see it on Earth, Lance wished it so softly.

* * *

 Pidge’s fingers fly across their keyboard as they hacked open the locks and translated the files Lance had helped them steal from the Galra after they finished freeing some alien captives on a Galra ship.

Pidge wasn't sure why Lance had let them rush through freeing the prisoners and then raced to a control room, but they were thankful that he’d had their back.

Knowing they had someone who wouldn't question their burning need to get Matt and Shiro back was a relief.

Pidge’s glasses flashed blue, reflecting a picture of a rebel that looked like their brother with a glowing blue leg.

They saved their progress quickly before leaping off their chair and running out of the room in search of the Team.

* * *

 Matt read through the reports of whispers of a legend that was centuries old.

Voltron. It was back.

The Olkarri, a Balmera and a water planet that had been hidden by sensors for years all claimed to have been freed with the help of Voltron, the representatives of the planets had come to Matt’s organisation wanting to know if Matt knew how to contact them so their peoples could offer Voltron resources and people.

The Paladins of Voltron seemed to have lit a flame of hope amongst many races in the known universe. More and more reports came through each day it seemed, from rescuing planets to messing around in a mall.

The Paladins had human descriptions, but the woman they called their Princess was of Altea, a planet that has been destroyed over 10, 000 years ago. While Alteans still existed, his leg was of Altean make even, their last Princess had died with their planet.

The Alteans that were part of his rebellion(and wasn't that a strange this to think about, his rebellion. It was, technically, but really it was the rebellion of everyone who was fighting out there. Matt was hidden away in offices or labs. It's felt wrong to call it his)were wary of the supposed Princess, she got the description of their legends and a few ancient holographs but it was difficult for them to believe in someone who was should be dead.  
  
But if Voltron was real...Well they could be the answer to everything. Voltron was supposed to be the weapon that could take down the Galra, and supposedly it had brought down Zarkon himself from the most recent letters.

Zarkon’s death, or vacation, or whatever it was wouldn’t last long. Everyone knew of the more calculating son that he’d tried to hide away for years. Lotor rising to Emperor would happen soon, and Matt didn’t know if the rebellion could handle Lotor without help. Matt had been trying to contact the Blade of Marmora since he’d risen to power and heard of the legendary group of Galra rebels. There’d been nothing yet, so maybe it was time Matt checked to see if this Voltron myth was back from the past.

* * *

 Hunk took the scraps of machinery that Lance and Keith had nicked from the last Galra prison they’d liberated and brought down and started taking it apart. The work, real work for a change, not just cooking for the team and bonding with Yellow, felt amazing. Hunk had been looking for a way where he could use his talents and passion to help the team take down the Galra so he could get back home to his Nana, and know he had it.

Hunk was taking apart the walls of Galra ships, tech and prisons and piecing them back together to figure out the style of the Galra empire, how they evolved in technology and what they could do to develop weaponry and such during this war. Once Hunk knew what they were working with, he could help Pidge and the rest of the team develop strategies and weapons to fight back against the Galra. Knowing what they were dealing with would give Team Voltron some room to plan.

Plus, it was fun.

* * *

 Lance, Coran and the mice were getting the newbs used to the Castle. It hadn’t taken Coran long to figure out that he wouldn’t be enough to serve as Voltron’s support team, so he’d talked to Allura about it and she’d agreed that it would be beneficial if they took on a few refugees that didn’t have anywhere else to go that would be willing to help with the day to day cleaning and functioning of the castle.

There were even a few people who wanted to learn how to fight, Keith had been willing to put together a training program and after a bit of old fashioned bribing Allura had convinced Keith to teach some of the program as well. Lance had also volunteered to help Keith manage the people communicating thing.

The castle felt less lonely as it slowly filled up, they’d started with a family from a dying Balmera that had been mostly abandoned as the Blamerans of the planet tried to get away from the nearing Galra Empire. The family had wanted to stay with their planet, but in the end the Balmera had encouraged them to keep themselves safe. The mothers had busied themselves in the infirmary, while the grandparents cleaned the castle and cooked with Hunk and the two boys explored the dusty, old hallways and rooms. After the Balmeran family had come a group of prisoners they’d liberated from the fighting rings who were in the engine room with Hunk and Coran, trying to get the Castle back to it’s best. It then became more common to get more refugees joining the castle crew and family.

The most recent group was a pair of orphan Jetta from the prison they’d just infiltrated. Most of the former prisoners had decided to try to make their way back home but the two Jetta had said that there was no home for them to return to until they’d beaten the Galra out of Jette.

Jette was part of a solar system very close to the solar system Altea had resided in, but the Jetta looked very different. The pair of friends they had with them today closely resembled the aliens from a movie called Avatar that Lance had watched with his sisters when he was younger, though their home planet and customs were very different. The Jetta valued warriors, and while Tavi, the shorter off the two who wore their hair in two long braids, was very much a fighter, Rizi was much more interested in coding and Pidge. (Pidge seemed to return the interest when they had time to look up from their laptop).

The Jetta were quickly adjusting and Lance was more than happy to help them get settled with Coran and get the mice out of Allura’s hair for a few hours.

Rizi flitted around the different screens in the castle, dragging Tavi around with them. Tavi seemed more than happy to follow around her friend as she talked to Lance about the castles supply of weaponry. Tavi was delighted to hear of the different guns Lance had had Hunk and Coran put together.

* * *

Matt looks through his weird alien equivalent to an email. He checked his email thingy five minutes ago but he’s bored and his underlings who handle the wifi figured out he reads trashy Olkarri soap opera fanfiction when he doesn’t want to work so know that’s been blocked.

But apparently the refresh was worth it, Matt sits himself back up in his chair as he sees an email from the Blade of Marmora. They’ve contacted him back, holy quiznak. Matt pauses and ducks under his desk to scream for a sec before he climbs back into his chair, bumping his head on the way back up.

The email is mostly reasonable, the Blade is aware Matt’s organisation exists, they want to arrange a meet up and-this is the strange bit-it asks what Matt’s favourite pokemon is. What the quiznak how does the Blade know about pokemon.

But in Matt’s response he answers Pidgey, Pidegeotto and Pidgeot because he’s not gonna be the one who fucks up communication with the motherfucking Blade of Marmora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that great, but hey now we've got a meet up between Matt and the BoM! And after that...maybe Latte will find each other again.
> 
> Who the fuck knows where the Jetta came from but I love Rizi my techy blue baby who's got a crush on Pidgey widgey-don't worry Rizi's 15 in human years so she and Pidge can be cute together.
> 
> I promise there will be more angst next chapter!
> 
> Sorry again for the crappy quality after such a long wait. : (


End file.
